


And Once More Makes Twice

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explicit Consent, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: Prompt: a sequel to Once More Makes Four, with a specifically Miqo’te FemWoL. Enjoy. :)
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Estinien Wyrmblood, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	And Once More Makes Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfraVioletUltraRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/gifts).



The four basked in their afterglow, Haurchefant gently toying with the Warrior's tail. 

"So lovely," he whispered, burying his face in her hair.

Aymeric lazily stirred on the other side of her.

"Mm, very much so," he said, his voice sleepy.

Estinien laughed and ran a hand through the thick, messy curls atop Aymeric's head.

"You would appear to need a bath, Lord Commander. All of us, in fact. Shall I draw us one?"

The Warrior laughed.

"Can we all even fit?" she said.

"Well of course," Aymeric said with a laugh, "Everything I own has plenty of room for… multiple parties."

The Warrior shivered, aroused at the idea of them all in the tub with her, their bare bodies wet and hot. She must have been visibly so, for Estinien gave a small, teasing laugh.

"Would you like that, my lady?" he asked, knowing the answer full well.

One of her brows raised upwards, tail flitting playfully behind her.

"I don't know," she said, "I don't think our Lord Commander has gotten quite dirty enough yet."

Estinien returned he smirk with one of his own.

"No, I don't think he has," he said, suddenly running his hand down Aymeric's back, "But I think I can remedy that."

Aymeric's subsequent laugh suddenly became a choked gasp as the dragoon's hand suddenly found its way at his backside. He found himself fisting at the sheets at the touch, and Estinien grinned as he dipped his head below. 

"Oh heavens," Aymeric sighed, his head buried in his pillow. No sooner had his face hit the soft silk, however, did the Warrior replace the pillow with her lap.

Aymeric moaned and eagerly buried himself between her legs, tasting of her once more. He bucked back into Estinien's tongue darting delicately inside him, and the Warrior shivered as she remembered how said tongue had felt before. She could only imagine what the voracious, skillful ministrations were doing to the Lord Commander. 

But she need not imagine; Aymeric was hissing and groaning into her folds, Estinien keeping him steady with a firm hand at the small of his back.

"My, quite a show," Haurchefant laughed, leaning close to the Warrior's soft, twitching ear, "Enjoying it?"

She quickly nodded, her breaths coming out a little ragged as Aymeric continued to lap at her.

"Yes, yes," she said, "Aymeric is  _ adorable _ when he's being fucked."

Haurchefant ran his fingers through Aymeric's hair, laughing quietly to himself.

"As are you," he said, his voice suddenly quite soft and tender.

He took his other hand to tip her chin upwards and kissed her.

The Lord Commander whined into her lap as Estinien continued, and the Warrior could not help but be aroused by the slick noises coming from between his legs, and hers. Haurchefant sighed as his tongue slipped between her lips, tenderly palming her breast. The Warrior took a hand between his legs and grasped at his hardening length, but the angle proved awkward, and he laughed again as he took the hand into his.

“Later, darling,” he said, “Right now, I long only to touch you.”

She allowed him to kiss her, his touch adding a sweet and loving feeling to the other’s ministrations.

“Estinien, ohh,” Aymeric gasped, suddenly pulling away from her, “ _ Sweet Halone _ .”

The Warrior laughed, watching the man’s eyes roll back as he laid against her thigh.

“I apol-  _ ah _ \- apologize,” he said, realizing he’d left his place and burying himself back.

The Warrior merely stroked his head as he continued to pleasure her, his whines coming in ragged and hoarse.

“I don’t think I can fault you,” she said, “I never knew you enjoyed being eaten so much.”

“Ohh, you have no idea, darling,” Haurchefant said.

He rolled the soft peak of her breast between his fingers, swallowing her breathless moan. Estinien gave Aymeric’s backside a gentle, but firm smack, which caused the Lord Commander to buck forward and cry out into her. A sort of message, it would seem, for he immediately increased his fervor, much to the Warrior’s delight. He groaned with every movement he was able to manage, and soon the sweet slicking sounds caused a wave of pleasure to crest within her. 

“Good?” Haurchefant whispered.

“Ohh, yes,” she sighed, with a small laugh.

Aymeric now hung his head between her legs, lip gripped firmly under his teeth, his hands digging into her thighs. 

“Oh, my,” she breathed, “Estinien, why don’t you stop teasing the boy and let him have his reward?”

The dragoon rose from his place right away, and Aymeric instantly flipped over on his back, his head resting on her lap. Her tail curled around to brush against the side of his face.

“Haurchefant, would you be so kind as to hand me the oil-- ah, yes,” Estinien said, taking the bottle that Haurchefant had already produced from the dresser drawer.

The Warrior moved Aymeric’s hair out of his face, admiring the hot flush that overtook his face and ears. He smiled, then groaned as Estinien began to slowly enter him, a groan that faded into a long, soft sigh. 

“I  _ adore _ how responsive you are,” the Warrior said, her tail still brushing against him.

Meanwhile, Haurchefant was lying back, oiling and stroking himself as he watched.

“Ohh, isn’t he just?” he said, “Mm, I think I find myself loving to watch more than I love to participate.”

The Warrior smirked to herself.

“Then just lie back and watch, darling,” she said, taking his length in her hand, shooing his own away.

Haurchefant gave a broken gasp as she ran her thumb along the tip of his cock, and he bit his lip.

“Good?” she said, parroting his previous words.

He merely nodded in response, his eyes half-lidded with lust.

Aymeric moaned as Estinien began to thrust in earnest, absentmindedly grasping for the Warrior’s tail. She slid her free hand down, and he reached up to hold his. He gripped tight as he was brought closer and closer to his peak, not requiring any other stimulation, which aroused her greatly. She could tell he was close, and sped up her ministrations at Haurchefant’s cock, so as to allow them to reach their ecstasy together. He certainly seemed to appreciate it, by the way his breath hitched, and his hips bucked softly into her hand. 

“Mm, darling, you are much too good at that,” he half-laughed.

Meanwhile, Estinien began to audibly pant, obviously rather close himself.

“Say my name, my lord,” he hissed, “Please.”

Aymeric obeyed without question, gasping and moaning the dragoon’s name over and over again.

“Estinien, Estinien,” he desperately keened, “Ohh, my love, my  _ love _ \- Estinien.”

“Oh now, isn’t that the loveliest thing,” the Warrior said, squeezing the hand she held fast to.

Haurchefant quietly moaned as she continued, teeth worrying his lip once more. The Warrior glanced his way and, smirking, hooked her tail up around his chest, playfully swatting at the stiff bud upon it.

“Ah!” he cried, his back arching.

Aymeric’s breath suddenly hitched as he took in a sharp gasp, mouth falling slack as his eyes rolled back. Haurchefant groaned and whined, bidding the Warrior go faster, and she complied.

“Ohh, my lord,” Estinien moaned, reaching for Aymeric’s other hand. The Lord Commander took it, and Estinien bent to face him, their fingers intertwining. The sight warmed the Warrior’s heart; the two clearly cared for each other deeply.

“My darling, it’s too much,” Haurchefant hissed, face flushed, body taut as a bowstring, “I-I am afraid I may--  _ ohh! _ ”

He cried out as white ropes of seed flowed forth from his cock, spilling onto his stomach. Aymeric gave a long, low moan, and Estinien kissed him as they came together, Aymeric’s seed marking them both. 

The three Elezen laid completely debauched around the Warrior, and she giggled in delight.

“Oh my. You’re  _ all _ quite filthy now, aren’t you?” she said, “I think we need that bath now, Estinien.” 

The dragoon, now lying atop Aymeric’s chest, gave a small laugh.

“Yes, it would appear that we do,” he said.

* * *

The Warrior marveled at the luxurious, spacious washroom; the tub, now full of hot water, steam rising from the surface, was indeed large enough to accommodate the four of them. 

“Ladies first,” Aymeric said, guiding her inside.

The water’s warmth surrounded her body completely, comfortably, with room to spare. As the other three entered alongside her, she found herself admiring their bodies again. As she did so, her eyes stopped at a set of particular scars of Estinien's, ones which could not be seen in the dim light of the bedroom before; a massive mark at his left shoulder, and then another at his right forearm. It took her a moment, but then she realized - the Eyes. 

Her expression must have been one of serious concern, based on the way Estinien approached her, settling in the water next to her.

“You see them, mm?” he said, “I did wonder why you had not asked before.”

He suddenly dipped his head below the water, coming back up, smoothing his hair out of his face. The Warrior looked into his dark blue eyes, lashes speckled with water. Her gaze then wandered down to the mark on his shoulder, raised and thick. She tentatively ran a hand along it, and he gave her a small, soft smile.

“You needn’t worry. Ghastly as they may appear, they do not cause me pain,” he said, brushing his knuckles against her cheek, “Thanks to you - to you  _ all _ \- this is all that they are. Scars.”

The Warrior’s heart swelled at how tender his words were, and she sighed as his lips met hers. The kiss was passionate, to be sure, but in such an intimate, delicate way that she could have sworn they had been lovers for years before.

Aymeric slid up next to him, laying his head against his back, wrapping his arms around him as Haurchefant did the same with the Warrior.

“We  _ adore _ you,” he whispered into her ear, causing it to gently flicker against his lips, “You do know this, do you not?”

Estinien pulled away, burying his nose in the soft fur next to her opposite ear.

“We truly do,” he said, “And we want nothing more than your happiness. Or, your pleasure - whichever you so wish for.”

The Warrior could not help but blush, tail quietly flitting about in the water behind her, which amused Haurchefant.

“Such a playful little thing you are,” he said, “Do you desire more?”

Aymeric, whose eyes were closed as he rested against his lover, gave a small laugh.

“I think it is  _ you _ who desires more, Lord Haurhcefant,” he mused.

“And how could I not?” he said, reaching up to gently cup at her breast, making her sigh.

“Mm, we could always wash up later, I suppose,” she replied, resting against him, giving him better access to her mouth, which he lavished with kisses.

Estinien made a soft groaning noise - a bit of a whine, really.

“You shall have your turn,” Aymeric said, reaching up to kiss him, “Isn’t that what you’re all about, Estinien? Taking turns?”

The dragoon smirked, and returned Aymeric’s kiss. 

“Ohh, forgive me, my darling, but I simply must have your pleasure once more,” Haurchefant said, snaking his hand between her legs.

Her thighs parted the moment he touched her, and she sighed into his mouth as he stroked her. A low moan rumbled in his throat as he felt her slickness, even beneath the water. He played with the stiffening bud at her breast as they kissed, eliciting a breathy gasp that he eagerly swallowed down with a kiss.

Estinien watched on, lip worried beneath his teeth, and then suddenly grunted when Aymeric took his hand to the dragoon’s length. 

“Ah, my love,” he called out, breathlessly.

Aymeric simply laughed, gently stroking him.

The Warrior closed her eyes, listening to the movement of the water, to the wet, hedonistic sounds of the four of them pleasuring and being pleasured. Suddenly, Haurchefant plunged a finger inside her, his mouth moving to nip at her ear.

“Cum for me,” he begged, “Please, my darling. Let me hear your sweet song again.”

She laid back flush against him, the heat of his body softening the chill of the quickly-drying water upon her skin. He reached even further inside her, curling his finger upon the spot she so adored. His other hand still worked delicately at her breast, his long, deft fingers tugging and rolling and kneading. She began to thrust onto him, keening softly, her tail making splashes as it twitched behind her.

“In-inside,” Estinien gasped, “Oh, please Aymeric, let me. I need it.”

The Warrior’s eyes flew open as she watched Aymeric shift below Estinien, allowing him to slowly sink onto the Lord Commander’s lap, with a long, loud groan. She laughed, breathless as it was due to her pleasure.

“My, I didn’t realize  _ you _ could be so needy,” she commented, then suddenly cried out as Haurchefant increased his pace.

“Oh gods, Aymeric,” Estinien moaned, as he rose up and down, just a slow as he had first sank to the hilt.

Aymeric lavished what skin he could find with kisses, his breathing labored. The sight was enough to send the Warrior over the edge, and Haurchefant was back at her ear.

“Are you cumming, my darling?” he asked, his beautiful, sweet voice teasing her, “Let me hear it. All of it.”

“Yes, yes, oh, yes!” she cried, her orgasm shuddering through her.

“May I give you more?” he asked, his erect length already digging into the flesh of her thigh.

“Please do,” she sighed, barely coming down from her peak.

He picked her up onto his lap.

“Wait,” she said, “I want to be closer to them. I want us all to be closer.”

The entire room seemed to sigh with affection, and Haurchefant did as she asked, sitting directly next to Aymeric. Estinien took her face in his hands and kissed her once more, and Aymeric took Haurchefant’s hand in his, kissing it. The four were intertwined with one another, body and soul.

“Haurchefant,” Estinien began, “Let her set the pace. As she goes, so shall I. Does that sound acceptable to you, my lady?”

The Warrior nodded, and Estinien brought her into another kiss as Haurchefant allowed her to thrust onto him. See went slow, very slow, and his hands came up to her breasts. 

“Lord Commander,” he said, “Why don’t you do I as I do?”

Aymeric laughed lowly, taking his hands to Estinien’s chest. He gripped what little flesh there was there, the sides of his fingers applying firm pressure to the stiff peaks upon them. The dragoon moaned, his head tilting back, then lowering back down to look at the Warrior, whose eyes had drifted shut as she worked towards her own pleasure.

“Look at me,” he purred, in his husky, delicious voice, “Please. Look at me.”

She did so, gazing into deepest, darkest, azure blue. 

“We adore you,” he repeated, placing a hand upon her cheek, “Gods, we do so very much.”

Haurchefant buried himself back against her ear, his breaths ghosting over its velvety softness.

“All of us,” he said, “Truly.”

Aymeric’s eyes, previously shut tight, his flushed lips against Estinien’s back, opened, and another set of beautiful blue looked into hers.

“We do,” he reiterated, his songlike voice somewhat strained from the dragoon’s movements atop him, “More than words could possibly say.”

It was then that the Warrior realized the truth within themselves: she loved them all as well. Loved being with them, not only physically - but in every way she had been privileged to be. There had been somewhat of a conflict in her mind; for how could she have ever imagined that she could be allowed to have  _ one _ of them, let alone all  _ three?  _ But now, here, in this moment, those doubts had been dashed away.

“I love you all,” she sighed, “And I love being with you. Ohh, I want this to never end.”

The other three moaned together as she thrusted faster onto him. Estinien pulled her into another kiss, this one desperate, hungry, his tongue darting in her mouth, teeth gently biting into her flushed, kiss-swollen lips. He groaned as he matched Haurchefant’s pace, splashing into the water as he rose and fell upon Aymeric’s lap. 

“Oh, yes, yes,” the Warrior keened. She wanted to cum again, and so badly.

“Hah, are you so determined to challenge me to the fullest?” Estinien rasped, knowing he would have to match her.

“I thought you liked it rough?” she teased, knotting her fingers into his hair. She pulled down gently, oh so gently, only enough to keep a hold of him.

“Ah!” he cried out, his movements growing disjointed for a moment.

Aymeric craned his neck to kiss Haurchefant, their tongues lazily stroking against each other’s, the wet, soft noises combining erotically with the bodies thrusting and subtle splashing of the water. The Warrior found herself quickly approaching her peak yet again, and she whined at the sensation.

“Ohh, heavens,” she said, “You are all so… so wonder-wonderful. I’m going to- _ ohh, _ I’m going to cu--”

“Let us hear it,” Estinien growled.

He did not need to ask it of her, for she was crying out in a broken, breathless gasp before he had even finished the sentence, her back arching, tail splashing wildly, hand in his hair falling away.

“Oh gods,” she breathed, suddenly pulling off Haurchefant and facing him, “Here, Estinien. Do as I do, right?”

He grinned as he slowly, but easily repositioned himself, now taking his cock into his hand.

“May I, my lady?” he asked. She nodded, and he immediately went to work on himself.

Haurchefant and Aymeric pulled away from each other to attend to their other lovers, though their hands remained lace together.

The Warrior gripped Haurchefant’s shoulders as she thrust with more fervor than before, Estinien moaning in a broken, nearly pained way as he matched her movements.

“My lady, it shall not be long at this rate,” he said, only the barest hint of a laugh on his lips.

She nodded, and writhed in a rather wild fashion, eyes rolling back, chest heaving. Her legs shook as she approached that edge once more, and Estinien and Aymeric both whined, their brows furrowing as they, too, approached perilously to ecstasy.

“My sweet, tell me you are close,” Aymeric seemed to beg, unable to keep himself from thrusting up into his lover, who stroked himself with hedonistic passion.

“I am, I am,” she hissed, her back arching, “Gods, I am--!”

The water of the tub splashed all about, a small amount spilling outwards onto the floor. It was then that Haurchefant gripped her by the hips to help her, and help he did; his few thrusts rubbed so well against her walls she threw her head back and  _ yowled  _ through her orgasm. Haurchefant, too, could not sustain his composure any longer, spilling his release inside her as his eyes rolled back. The other two also reached their peaks together, the room now filled with cries of pleasure.

Then, quiet, and the four eventually rested back into the tub, now fully exhausted from their extended tryst.

“Oh dear. We seem to be even filthier than before,” the Warrior said, as the other three laughed.

* * *

As the four laid back in Aymeric’s massive bed (for it was now far too late in the night to leave), the Warrior nestled against them, smiling.

“I love you all,” she sighed.

The three Elezen simply touched her in whatever ways they could, a kiss here or a squeeze of the hand there, and softly stated small whispers of  _ we love you too. _

  
  
  



End file.
